Harry Potter and the Ever Wanted Wedding
by Fia Fiona
Summary: Imagine Harry and Hermione getting married; story based on a few scenes from the Sissi-movies **COMPLETED** And there is a sequell on the way! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 : Memories of the past

Harry and Hermione : a wedding to remember  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter and Co are owned by J.K.Rowling, Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury. The story takes after the first Sissi-movie with Romy Schneider. I've taken a few scenes from the movie and added a little Harry Potter (ouch, I'm starting to sound like professor Snape more and more ;-) ) I've also borrowed something from a fanfic I found here, but I can't find it anywhere. If you know after reading my story I've used your idea, please let me know then I'll put you up as a desclaimer as well.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 : Memories of the past  
  
Harry stared out of the window. He was now standing in the dormitory where he, Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean had slept during his years at Hogwards. Professor McGonagall and the students of Gryffindor had offered him, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black that room to celebrate a very special occasion : his marriage to Hermione.  
  
His thoughts went back into the past as he tried to remember how it all began....  
  
A lot had changed since he started Hogwarts 8 years ago. In his first year he made his first true friends : Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
In his third year he was able to meet a few of his father's friends, friends he had made while he was at Hogwarts : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
The four of them called themselves the Maurauders and even drew their own map of Hogwarts, complete with all the secret passages. It even showed all people at Hogwards as tiny labelled dots. Harry smiled. That map had really been a life-saver a couple of times! Now he could laugh when he tought back to that one time professor Snape had cought him with that map and then the map had provoked professor Snape in a most offensive way.  
  
Sirius, his father's best friend and his own godfather, who had been locked up innocently in Azkaban for 13 years for a crime he didn't commit saw his name cleared in Harry's fifth year as Peter Pettigrew finally surrendered himself by admitting publicly that he had betrayed Lily's and James' trust in him by telling Voldemort exactly where he could find Lily and James so he could kill them both.  
  
In his sixth year at Hogwarts he couldn't deny anymore that he had feelings for Hermione and they started dating. They had been together eversince.  
  
Last year the Order of the Phoenix had finally managed to defeat Voldemort for good, but they had to pay a terrible price : one of Harry's best friends, Headmaster Dumbledore died in battle. He wasn't the only one of course, but he was the only one that really mattered to Harry, who still sort of blamed himself for his death.  
  
Later that same year he, Hermione and Ron graduated from Hogwarts. For the first time in ages there wasn't a Leaving Feast for the graduates, as no one was in the mood for a feast so close after the death of their beloved Headmaster.  
  
Professor McGonagall was now Headmistress of Hogwarts and professor Snape had taken over her old job and was now Assistent-Headmaster.  
  
Later that summer Harry got an owl from McGonagall, in wich she offered him a teaching position at Hogwarts. Harry was over the moon with joy when he found out that McGonagall considered him to be capable engough to become the new DADA-teacher and owled back immediately that he accepted her offer.  
  
A few day's later he received an owl from Hermione that even made him happier than he already was. Hermione told him she had been offered a position at Hogwards too. McGonagall had offered her a job as a Charms- teacher at Hogwards as professor Flitwick had resigned. Now he couldn't wait untill term started! Then he would be united with his girlfriend again!  
  
To Harry's surprise Sirius had received a letter from McGonagall too. She offered him her old job as a Transfiguration teacher wich he accepted immediately too.  
  
Harry smilled as he remembered the face of professor Snape when he found out that Sirius Black, his arch-ememy was going to be one of his collegues!  
  
He was very happy to be back at Hogwarts again, the only place that really felt like home to him! The only thing he knew he would miss was Ron.  
  
Ron, his best friend since he first came to Hogwards, had followed into his father's footsteps by taking a job at the Minstry of Magic. There he was the assistent of his older brother Percy, who was now the new Minister of Magic, and he did quite a good job too, Harry tought, but then again, things couldn't be done worse than Cornelius Fudge had done them.  
  
Harry smiled when that conclusion formed itself in his head before his thoughts went back to the past again : last September at the Starting Feast wich he and Hermione now had attended as teachers, he finally realized that he wanted them to get married so he proposed to her later that evening. To his very surprise she had said yes right after he had popped the question.  
  
When they had started planning their wedding they immediately decided that they wanted their marriage to be at Hogwarts-castle.  
  
There seemed to be no beter place for them to get married. To Harry it felt like home and it was also the place where their relationship had started.  
  
When they asked Headmistress McGonagall if she would let them have their wedding at Hogwards she agreed instantly.  
  
And now, just a few months later he still couldn't believe that this was going to happen. Now he would have the only thing he ever wanted : a family.  
  
Harry sighed. He heard a noise behind him and he turned around. Sirius, his godfather was standing there.  
  
"What's that sigh for?" he asked Harry.  
  
"I just can't believe I'm going to marry Hermione. I thought this would never happen! Never in life I dreamt she would say 'yes'"  
  
"But she did buddy. Are you having second thoughts about this? We can still call it off…"  
  
"No, Sirius, I do want to get married to Hermione," he said with a little smile, "But I can't believe that nothing is going to spoil these few days. Voldemort can't take her away from me now. She's going to be my wife, and I'm going to have a family now. That's something I deeply wanted to have, ever since I was little. It almost seems like a dream, and I'm afraid that my alarm-clock will set off in a minute and I will realise it was all a dream."  
  
"No, Harry, it's not a dream. You and Hermione are getting married tomorrow! But first we have a feast for you! And Hermione! The whole castle has been busy with it ever since last September, just a few days after you and Hermione got engaged."  
  
"I know." Harry said with a big smile.  
  
Then he suddenly stopped smiling.  
  
"I know Harry," said Sirius, "I know you miss your mum and dad, and professor Dumbledore, but they'll be here, in our hearts."  
  
"I know Sirius, but still I sort of wished they were here with me. But that's not the case, is it?"  
  
Sirius said nothing. What could he say…  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1, not very interesting I know, but I promise : there will be a mixted ending, you'll see that once chapter 9 is up. The storyline is set and as I'm already started writing chapter 7, I don't really need any suggestions on that part. What I do need are hints about spelling mistakes (English is not my native language), grammar mistakes and other things like that as I'm planning a BIG story at the moment. Please be gentle but fair. Untill next chapter, keep reading and reviewing (hint hint). 


	2. Chapter 2 : The evening before the Weddi...

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and Co are owned by J.K.Rowling, Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury. The story takes after the first Sissi-movie with Romy Schneider. I've taken a few scenes from the movie and added a little Harry Potter (ouch, I'm starting to sound like professor Snape more and more ;-) ) I've also borrowed something from a fanfic I found here, but I can't find it anywhere. If you know after reading my story I've used your idea, please let me know then I'll put you up as a desclaimer as well.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 : The evening before the Wedding  
  
A few minutes later the dormitory door flew open and Ron came in, followed by Remus.  
  
"Come on guys, I just got an owl from Ginny, she and Hermione are on their way here. You should get your dressing robes on quickly!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Ok," said Harry, and he changed himself quickly into his dress-robes. Then Harry, Ron, Sirius and Remus got down to the Gryffindor common room where the rest of the Weasley-family was standing.  
  
"Oh Harry, you do look smart in that robe! The robe just enlights your eyes! I'm really proud of you," Molly Weasley said, hugging Harry tightly.  
  
"Ok mum," said George, "Let go of him now, before he chokes."  
  
Mrs Weasley let hem go just in time. From a pocket in her robes she got a handkerchief and blew her nose loudly.  
  
"Harry, we've got to go, or otherwise you won't be in time to welcome your fiancée," Ron said.  
  
Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus, the Weasley's and the whole Gryffindor clan got on their way to the Entrance Hall and out the doors and set for the lake.  
  
After they got McGonagall's permission to keep their wedding at Hogward- castle and started planning everything Hermione once told Harry that she always had very good memory's about their trip to Hogwarts Castle crossing the lake when they were first-years and that she wanted to repeat that when she got to Hogwarts to get married.  
  
Because Harry saw that her eyes were full of those shining little stars she had when she was happy he agreed that she would cross the lake to attent the pre-wedding banquet Headmistress McGonnigall wanted to give them on the eve of their wedding.  
  
Hermione had spend the last couple of days with her parents in a small cottage outside Hogsmeade and was now crossing the lake in a boat. She could arrive any minute now as Harry hurried himself to the pont Hagrid had built especiallly for the occasion.  
  
Harry stood there sillently waiting for his wife to be, surrounded by the people he was the most attached to : Ron, the whole Weasley familie (exept for Ginny who was travelling the lake with Hermione), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Headmistress McGonagall and even professor Snape was there.  
  
He and Harry weren't exactly good friends but they weren't enemies anymore neither. He and Snape got allong quite nicely ever since Harry's fifth year.  
  
Every Hogwarts-student was there too, not just the ones from Gryffondor, but also the other Houses were there, as support to Harry, who was now getting really nervous.  
  
"She should have been here by now," he muttered into Ron's ear.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, she'll be fine," he wispered back.  
  
"That's easy for you to say," said Harry softly as he was getting a bit angry.  
  
Harry watched to his left and saw Hagrid standing there. He gave a quick wave and then starred back onto the lake, hoping to see something of the boat that would bring his love back to him. He had missed her the last couple of days. Although he knew perfectly well she was quite safe at Hogsmeade.  
  
He knew he had send her quite a few owls in those last few days, repeating how much he loved her, how much he misted her, how happy he was that they finally would be together. Always the owl had come back with a short reply, saying that she was missing him too and that she was glad to become his wife.  
  
As Harry was looking down to his watch again a sort of rumble gathered from behind him. He looked up and saw a boat comming nearer and nearer. It sort of reminded hem of the boat the Durmstang had used when they came to Hogwards for the Triwizard Tournament in his Fourth year.  
  
For a quick moment his thoughts went back : back to that cemetary where Cedric Diggory, another Hogwarts' student was killed by Voldemort after they had booth touched the Triwizard Cup, wich had been changed into a portkey by a Death Eater.  
  
Harry shivered for just a moment. Then he looked up again and saw Hermione standing on a little platform, covered in red velvet with golden tremmings. She was waring an eving-gown for the occasion, a white lace dress, with golden embroidery on it. It was low cut on the front, with just 2 white bands crossing her delicate shoulders.  
  
Harry thought she looked gorgeous in that robe. She gave him that soft smile he liked about her as Sirius helped her crossing the gab between the pond and the ship. Harry took her hands into his, and kissed her softly.  
  
"You look wonderfull," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Thank you, Harry, that dress-robe looks wonderfull on you too…" Hermione whispered back and than she hugged him and kissed him on his cheeks again.  
  
After that Hermione was greeted by Ron so Harry turned around to hug Ginny. He knew Ginny had had a sort of a crush on him in her first year, when he saved her from the Basilisk, but he knew very well that she had now fallen for Collin Creevy, another great Harry Potter admirer.  
  
Then they were both officially greeted by Headmistress McGonagal who took them back to the Great Hall for the feast.  
  
As Harry walked into the Great Hall and his eye cought the sight of the Head-seat in wich professor Dumbledore used to sit he shivered again. He felt Hermione's warm skin touching his as she grabbed his hand and pinched it. She knew that he was thinking about.  
  
As everybody took their seats, Hermione and Harry in the middle, with besides them Sirius and professor McGonagall, professor Lupin and the Weasley's. Even professor Snape joined the party.  
  
When all the students were sitting in sillence at the House-tables Headmistress McGonagall got to her feet and said : "I've know Harry ever since he was little. I knew his parents. Oh, I could tell you story's about the mischief James Potter always got himself into, together with Sirius Black and professor Lupin."  
  
Harry saw Sirius looking up with a glance of panic on his face. When he looked at professor Lupin he saw the same horrified look on his face too. Then he glanced at professor Snape, who had been in the same year as his father, Sirius and Remus. He looked quite pleased with himself. Almost as if he wanted McGonagall to tell some story's about those days, just like he wanted Sirius to get imbarresed in front of the whole school as they still hadn't set aside their differences.  
  
But no, McGonagall had continued her story and he saw how his own gotfather and professor Lupin let out a huge sigh.  
  
Harry tried to concentrate himself to McGonagall's speech again, after all she was telling things about his father!  
  
"James Potter was good student in many ways, he was quite good at Transfiguration, but he was dreadfull at charms, with happened to be Lily Evans' best subject. As they were both in Gryffindor, I knew them very well. As the most quallified Quidditch chaser Gryffindor ever had he was quite a catch to the female population of the Gryffindor –House, but he only saw Lily and everybody knew it was a perfect match. Shortly after they graduated at Hogwards they got married. Then, a few months later, Harry came along, and they were a happy, loving family, untill Voldemort destroyed it by killing Lily and James. Professor Dumbledore then decided Harry had to live with his Aunt Petunia, his Uncle Vernon and their baby Dudley. I can assure you Harry," and she turned around to look at him, "we only did that to protect you. We didn't know what Voldemort was up to next, so Dumbledore decided it would be better for you to be in a not-magic environment. I know now that you growing up in a non-magic world and not knowing how famous you were in the Wizard World was the best descision he could make. It was much better for you to grow up not knowing what you were and were you belonged. Not untill you were old enough to understand. It was cruell perhaps, I do want to admit that but we knew you'd be safe there for Voldemort and that was the most important thing for us. I know : we could have brought you to Hogwards strait away, but as we didn't knew what Voldemort was up to next and not knowing if every Death Eater was captured we knew you wouldn't be safe in our world neither. So we left you at the Dursley's instead. The year you turned eleven I knew that by the end of summer I'd had to write you a letter about Hogwarts, you came, with just a tiny bit of persuation of Hagrid towarts your Aunt and Uncle."  
  
Harry chuckled when he reminded himself of the little hut Uncle Vernon had taken them to in an attempt to escape from all the Hogwarts letters. Hagrid had given Dudley a pigstail that they had to take away chirugically.  
  
He felt another pinch in his hand and he turned his head towards Hermione and gave her a smile. She smiled back and then he listened closely to what McGonagall had to say next. "…You came to Hogwards and I was thrilled when you were sorted into Gryffindor. Later on I discovered you had inherrited your father's capibility of playing Quiddich as a Seeker. Many Quiddich- matches were won by Gryffindor only based on the fact that you had catched the Golden Snitch. Last year you graduated, but I knew I couldn't let you leave Hogwards. I know you consider Hogwarts as your home. So I offered you a position as a DADA-teacher wich you accepted. Luckily, professor Flitwick decided to quit his teaching job so I could ask Hermione, your Hogwards-sweetheart ever since your sixth year. And now you here, tomorrow you'll be getting married to each other. So stand up and bring out a toast to Hermione and Harry!"  
  
Everybody got on their feet and said "To Hermione and Harry!"  
  
As everyone was seated again, Sirius stud up : "Harry, I've known you all your life too, and I remember quite well the evening James and Lily asked me to be your godfather. James and Lily owled me to ask me to dinner a few days after you were born. You were sleeping as we were having dinner. But suddenly Lily got up to her feet, and said : 'Harry's awake, I'll go and bring hem down so you can admire him closely.' She ran up the stairs and a few minutes later I heard her coming down again. Immediately after Lily left the room to go upstairs James invited me to the living-room for coffee. Lily entered the room with you in her arms. She sat beside me and then I heard James clear his troath. I knew he was going to ask me something and I was right. He said : 'Sirius, you were best man on our wedding, and we would like you to become Harry's godfather. Will you do that for us?' 'Please?' added Lily softly. As I was looking towards them, seeing the happeness they shared with you I knew I couldn't let them down, so I said yes."  
  
The Hall had gone completly sillent, and Sirius went on with his story : "I opened an account for you at Gringotts when you cellibrated your first anniversery. I even was at your birthday-party. Only a few months later Voldemort killed your parents and as no-one had seen Peter there they all assumed I was the one betrailling your parants' trust. I was send to Azkaban! You'll never know how happy I was when I heard you say you believed in my innocence! So I will raise my glass and toast to you : To Harry, the true son of his father! And to Hermione, the one he loves!"  
  
The Hall got up to their feet again to toast once more to Harry and Hermione. As the Hall went sillent again, Sirius spoke again.  
  
"We have arranged a few more surprises for you both, but before that I would like to say : let the feast begin!"  
  
Suddenly a hudge amount of food was displayed on the tables and Harry, Hermione, Ron and the others tucked in.  
  
Harry looked around the Great Hall and looked at all those familiar and beloved faces : the students he teached, his former teachers now his collegues, his year mates and also a small dellegation from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. He nodded at Madame Maxime, who had cought his glance. She smilled back at him and lifted her glass as if she was toasting on his behalf.  
  
Then he saw Ron getting on his feet. He asked for sillence and got it immedeatly.  
  
"Harry, as my parents sort of adopted you after our third year I feel I can say we have been the closest thing you have to a family since you found out who you were. But how much we love and like you, we do realize how much you miss your family, your own father and mother. When we heard you were engaged to Hermione we started to look for a present we could give you. But we knew immedeatly that the only thing that would make you truely happy was the presence from your parents at your wedding. We know we can't bring them back to life, but in an old book we found a charm and a potion. Those two combinned can bring people back to life but only for a few hours. How it's done? You'll see that tomorrow, as we are going to bring back to live your parents and professor Dumbledore."  
  
Harry looked to Ron and the whole Weasley-family smilling, but the green eyes behind his glaces showed some tears.  
  
"That's a very nice gesture of you all, but who knows the charm and who will brew the potion?" Remus Lupin asked.  
  
"That's simple," said Hermione, "I'm the one that knows the charm and professor Snape has been so kind to offer his help for the potion."  
  
Harry was ammazed, thoughts were timbling through his mind. Then he simply said : "Thanks, thanks a lot, this really means a lot to me…"  
  
"We know Harry, we know…" whispered Hermione in his ear as she was hugging him.  
  
After this McGonagall got to her feet again : "Now, Harry, you'll go to the Gryffindor-tower and for you Hermione I've got another surprise. Two as a matter of fact. The first is that your parents were giving permition to come to Hogwarts to attent the wedding and the feast afterwards. They'll be accompanied by a few members of the Ministry of Magic of course, who'll be following them around closely. I know the rules about Muggles are at ease at the moment, but I would like Hogwards to remain a secret in Muggle- World. "  
  
"I know, Headmistress McGonagall, I know, and I thank you for giving my parents to be here for my wedding."  
  
"Not at all Hermione," said McGonagall, "not at all."  
  
Then McGonagall dropped her voice so only Hermione and Harry could hear what she said :  
  
"The only thing I'm a bit worried about is Peeves and the other house- ghosts."  
  
"Don't worry, Headmistress, the House ghosts and Peeve have already promised us they'll won't make any troubles as we've asked them to the wedding too," said Harry and Hermione added : "Mum and dad will be fine, Headmistress, I've told them a few things about them over the years, so they'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so," said McGonagall sternly. "I do hope so…"  
  
Then she reased her voice again : "Now, the secund surprize for Hermione is that she'll be spending the night not at Gryffindor-tower, but at the Ravenclaw-dormitory's. The Sorting Hat has reavealed to me that he strongly considered Ravenclaw for you, but then at the final moment he changed his discission and put you in Gryffondor! Why he put you there? Simple, his instincts sort of told him your gifts were needed there and not in Ravenclaw! The Sorting Hat can't give another explination. So you'll be spending your last night as a single woman in the Ravenclaw dormitory's. Ginny, Angelina and Katie will be joining you. But before you're all dismisted : dessert is served!"  
  
Suddenly the tables were full of the most dellicious desserts! And the tables bursted in applause and started eating.  
  
"Happy Harry?" whispered Hermione into Harry's ear.  
  
"Yes," he whispered back, "Thanks for giving me my parents back. Just talking to them for a few hours and the thought of them attending our wedding, will give me enough strength to continue with you by my side…" and he kissed her softly.  
  
And so the evening ended and the night began. Harry was taking to the Gryffindor tower by Sirius, Ron and the others, as Hermione set off with the Ravenclaw clan, but she didn't left Harry before giving him a goodnight- kiss and whispered in his ear : "See you tomorrow Harry, I love you…" and gone she was…  
  
The End of chapter 2! A bit more intresting than chapter 1 I think. Major things happening in this one. Again, as the storyline is set so I don't realle need any suggestions on that part. What I do need are hints about spelling mistakes (English is not my native language), grammar mistakes and other things like that as I'm planning a BIG story at the moment. Please be gentle but fair. Untill next chapter, keep reading and reviewing (hint hint). 


	3. Chapter 3 : His last night as a single m...

Harry and Hermione : A wedding to remember  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter and Co are owned by J.K.Rowling, Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury. The story takes after the first Sissi-movie with Romy Schneider. I've taken a few scenes from the movie and added a little Harry Potter (ouch, I'm starting to sound like professor Snape more and more ;-) ) I've also borrowed something from a fanfic I found here, but I can't find it anywhere. If you know after reading my story I've used your idea, please let me know then I'll put you up as a desclaimer as well.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 : His last night as a single man  
  
"Come on Harry," Harry heard Ron yelling in his ear as he saw Hermione disappear with the Ravenclaw clan.  
  
"Come on, mate," Sirius said, slamming his godson on his back, "You'll have her back safe and sound tomorrow!"  
  
"Of course you will," said Remus, "Don't worry Harry, she'll be just fine!"  
  
"Are you guys coming or what!" George and Fred yelled from the stairs. "We've a party to attent to…"  
  
"Don't worry Harry," said Ron, as he stood besides Harry, who was following Hermione with his eyes as she disappeared in the direction of the Ravenclaw- dormitories, "Hermione will be fine and she won't be lonely because Ginny, Angelina and Katie are there too! And I believe I heard Headmistress McGonagall saying she'll drop by later this evening to see how she's doing."  
  
"Ok then, you're right, she'll be fine. Let's go!"  
  
Ron and Harry raced through to corridors, just for old times sake. As they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, they stood there laughing and gigling as they tried to regain their breath.  
  
"Had a bid of a run?" asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Yes we had, thanks. Can we pass please, we'd like to attent the feast inside the Gryffindor common room?"  
  
"Ok then, but only if you'll give me the password?"  
  
"Euh, I know, Harry and Hermione" said Ron snapping his fingers.  
  
The Fat Lady nodded and shwung back to let them enter the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
As they entered the cheers went up. To Harry's surprise Dobby was standing there. Handing out butterbeers and all kinds of food and candy!  
  
"Hey Dobby," said Harry, "Thanks for being here!"  
  
"I'm honoured to be here, minster Harry, minster Harry got Dobby free all those years ago, and master Harry hasn't spoken about it ever since… Harry Potter is the greatest wizard ever! I am happy to see master Harry happy and married to miss Hermione!"  
  
Harry smilled : "Thanks Dobby, I'll be glad too tomorrow evening when we are married…"  
  
"Don't worry Harry," said Fred, giving him a butterbeer, "There's nothing to be afraid about!"  
  
"Gosh, you are even worse than your father was when he got married to your mum!" Sirius said as he joined Harry, Ron and Fred.  
  
"O yes!" chuckled Remus, "Your father was so worried something was going to mess things up he set about 100 alarm-clocks just to be safe he wouldn't turn up in time for the wedding! He woke up the whole castle next morning! He even had to visit madam Pomfroy for a hearing spell, because he couldn't stop hearing the beeps of the alarm-clocks in his ears…"  
  
"Now you mention it, that's correct, didn't we had to stop by madam Pomfroy too? As we were in the same dormitory as James?"  
  
"Yes," Remus nodded and chuckled again.  
  
"And when Lily heard what he had done.."  
  
"Of course she had heard him, Sirius! The whole castle knew immediately what had happened and who had done it!"  
  
Sirius saw the puzzled look on Harry's face and continued the story.  
  
"She went terribly defensive towards him. She found it to be a very hudge compliment towards herself, as he had gone through so much troubles just to make shore he wouldn't miss the wedding…"  
  
"Yeah, that's right! They were so attached to each other, they always stood up in defense when the other was being attackt in any kind of way! If I remember correctly she threatened to set a spell on everyone who deared to attack James because of it."  
  
"Mmm, you're right Remus! I believe it was the Big Ears-spell she was learning at the time…"  
  
Remus chuckled and said :  
  
"Behaps we'll better ask professor Snape if he remembers…"  
  
"Why professor Snape?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
Remus and Sirius smilled at each other and then at Harry.  
  
"I believe Snape was the only one to remind James about what happened that morning, so Lily followed her threat and give him big ears." Remus couldn't tell anything more as he started to laugh.  
  
"Yes he really looked a bit like Dumbo, you know, the elephant from that Muggle movie?" then Sirius couldn't keep himself serious anymore neither and bursted into laughter and so did the rest of the Gryffindor common room as they all pictured professor Snape with Dumbo's ears!  
  
As they had all finished laughing Ron said :  
  
"I do hope that that Rita Skeeter person isn't arround here now somewhere. I know for sure that she would be delighted to hear all those stories!"  
  
"Yes, she would, but if she doesn't she'll find something else to write a nice article to publish in the Daily Prophet tomorrow or the day after! Complete with all that crap she always writes!" said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, I know!" added Harry, "I bet she'll write something about how much I miss my mum and dad! Ok, I do miss my mum and dad but that doesn't mean I haven't had fun in my life till now!" He grinned.  
  
"Hey Fred and George, you guys remember that one time you came to my Aunt's house to take me with you to the Burrow and that you dropped that candy for Dudley?"  
  
"Yeah, we remember!" they answered.  
  
"I believe it was one of our Tongue-Tongue-Toffees we'd given him!"  
  
"Yeah that's right! That was really funny!"  
  
Once they had started to tell each other their memories about the past the tone for the evening was set. Harry sat in a chair with a butterbeer in one hand, as he listened to all those story's told by Sirius, Remus, Seamus, Ron, Fred, George, Oliver Wood, Neville, Bill, Charlie and so many other Gryffindor Members. Even Percy Weasley now the Minister of Magic and Nearly Headless Nick dropped by to celebrate along with them and sharing their own memories.  
  
It was very late, or better said early morning, when Harry finally got to bed, with Ron, Sirius and Remus sleeping in the other beds of the dormitory.  
  
Ok, end of chapter 3! This one was quite funny, I really liked writting it a lot! I really enjoyed that Lily/Snape-part! You might have guessed by now Snape's definitly not my favourite character, but I do like him to be a victim of the Mauraulders' jokes. I just can't help it…  
  
Next time, we'll see how things went with Hermione at the Ravenclaw- dormitories. She's about to meet somebody from the past… Will things go wrong or not? Take a lucky guess… 


	4. Chapter 4 : Her last night as a single g...

Harry and Hermione : A wedding to remember  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter and Co are owned by J.K.Rowling, Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury. The story takes after the first Sissi-movie with Romy Schneider. I've taken a few scenes from the movie and added a little Harry Potter (ouch, I'm starting to sound like professor Snape more and more ;-) ) I've also borrowed something from a fanfic I found here, but I can't find it anywhere. If you know after reading my story I've used your idea, please let me know then I'll put you up as a desclaimer as well.  
  
If you haven't reviewed chapter 5 yet, please do so before you continue reading chapter 4!  
  
For those who were kind enough to do so : thanks!  
  
There we go with chapter 4!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 : Her last night as a single girl  
  
Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Harry still standing there. Then she heard Ron saying something to him. He will be fine now she thought as she walked through the corridors to the Ravenclaw common room together with Ginny, Angelina and Katie.  
  
Angelina and Katie graduated the year before Harry, Ron and Hermione did, together with Fred and George Weasley, but as they were part of the Gryffindor Quiddich team at the same time as Harry was, they were invited to the wedding..  
  
"Sorry Professor Granger, we've got to blindfold you now" said one of the Ravenclaw-girls.  
  
"I suspected something like that…" Hermione said as the girls put a blindfold on her eyes.  
  
Hermione let herself be leaded by the Ravenclaw girl. And so did the others…  
  
"Here we are," said a voice she knew from a long time ago. Her blindfold fell off and she recognized the girl or beter put woman in frond of her immediatly : it was Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw girl Harry had admired so much.  
  
"Cho, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione breathless.  
  
"I've come to attent the wedding," replied Cho, "Harry invited me to come ages ago."  
  
"Really?" said Hermione surprised.  
  
"That's right Mione," Ginny said, "I heard Harry saying that to you just a few months ago. But at that point you were trying to find your wedding dress," she added.  
  
"O right, now I remember," said Hermione.  
  
"Shall we go and take a bath in the prefects bathroom?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, we ought to do that. Tomorrow I won't have time to take a complete bath, then a short wash will have to do! Especially since I have to get up pretty early to go and help professor Snape while he makes the potion."  
  
And so Hermione, Ginny, Angelina, Katie and Cho were heading the prefect's bathroom were they had a long warm bubblebath and a little chat with Moaning Myrtle.  
  
Cho screamed as she saw Moanning Mytle dissappeare from out of the tap.  
  
"Hey Harmione!" said Moanning Myrtle.  
  
"O hello Moanning Myrtle, nice of you to drop by and visit me here!"  
  
"Don't mention it. Did Harry ever told you I helped him with the second task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament? You know, the one with the egg…"  
  
"O yes, I remember it now! O did he got help from you?"  
  
"Yes he did, he came in here one night in his pyjamas and his dressing gown. I adviced him to keep the egg under water as he opened it. I also told him the screaming he heard above water would be completly deferent to beneath the watersurface. And so he found out what was going to be the second task and left. Next morning I gave him directions to the place were you, Ron, that little French girl, what was her name again…?"  
  
"O, that must have been Gabriëlle, Fleur Delacours younger sister!"  
  
"And there was someone else there too? O yes, I remember, it was Cho over there!" Moaning Myrtle added as she nodded in her direction.  
  
That was the start for the girl's to recap on memories they had on their Hogwards-years. Most of Hermione's story's mentionned Harry, but that wasn't really a surprise to the others.  
  
They kept on talking while Hermione and Ginny washed their hair and got into their pyjamas to polish their nails. Hermione even invited Moanning Myrtle to the wedding.  
  
Shortly after, they left for their dormitory's and went to sleep. Hermione's last thought before  
  
the sleep got the better of her was : "Tomorrow, Harry and I will get married…"  
  
  
  
So, that's the end of chapter 4. Guessed wright? Ok, the Sorting Hat must have put you in Ravenclaw then! Where I got that strange idea from? Simple, the Sorting Hat considered Gryffindor as well as Slytherin for Harry so why couldn't the Sorting Hat have difficulties placing Hermione too? Not very strange if you consider that Rowling herself told that if Hogwards was real and she would attent it, she would be sorted in Ravenclaw herself, and as Hermione was based on herself the link is quickly made.  
  
About the story : let's see (quick peek through my notes), o yes, from the 9 chapters to be written I already have 7, so it comes along just nicely… 


	5. Chapter 5 : A potion and a spell

Harry and Hermione : A wedding to remember  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter and Co are owned by J.K.Rowling, Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury. The story takes after the first Sissi-movie with Romy Schneider. I've taken a few scenes from the movie and added a little Harry Potter (ouch, I'm starting to sound like professor Snape more and more ;-) ) I've also borrowed something from a fanfic I found here, but I can't find it anywhere. If you know after reading my story I've used your idea, please let me know then I'll put you up as a desclaimer as well.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 : A potion and a spell  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up, stretched himself to his full length, jawned and pulled out his hand to grab his glasses. After he had put on his glasses, he glanced at his alarm clock.  
  
"Mmm," he tought, "5 o'clock, still early morning… might try to fall asleep again…" He put of his glaces, turned to his side and mannaged to fall asleep again.  
  
Suddenly Harry was shoken awake. Ron yelled : "Harry, Snape's about to start to brew that potion that ought to bring back the spirits of your mum and dad and professor Dumbledore! Come and watch!"  
  
Ron left so that Harry could grab his glasses and get ready to go to the dungeons. He grabbed his cloak because the dungeons allways were a bit chilly.  
  
Together with Ron Harry set of for the dungeons were Snape was allready gathering all the necessary ingredients for the potion he was about to make. Ron and Harry followed every move Snape made, like they were trying to know for sure he was doing it right…  
  
Harry and Ron could hear Snape mutter something between his teeth, but didn't understand a word! Suddenly the dungeon-doors opened and McGonagall, Sirius and Remus Lupin stepped in.  
  
"Goodmorning, Harry, Ron," said McGonagall as she saw them, "How did you sleep last night Harry?"  
  
"Quite well, thank you, Headmistress…" answered Harry.  
  
As McGonagall stepped towards the place were Snape was preparing everything to brew the potion Harry wished Remus and Sirius goodmorning and got one in return. After that Ron greeted Remus and Sirius as well. Then they listened carefully to the conversation between McGonagall and Snape.  
  
"How far are you Severus?"  
  
"I'm still busy to check and prepare all the necessary ingredients, Minerva."  
  
"Oh, shall I go and warn the others?"  
  
"Yes, please do… because once started, it goes very fast, and as the spell has to be spoken out within minutes after the potion is ready it might be best if professor Granger was here before I make a start on the potion."  
  
McGonagall left the dungeon and set off to the Ravenclaw Common-room to warn Hermione.  
  
As she entered the Ravenclaw common room she saw Hermione was already dressed and ready to go. And so was Ginny. McGonagall, Hermione and Ginny left the Ravenclaw common-room and followed McGonagall to the dungeons.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she entered the dungeon and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him.  
  
"Goodmorning, Mione, slept well?" asked Harry, after he had kissed her goodmorning.  
  
"Quite well thanks, and you?"  
  
"The same for me!" he said before he whispered in her ear : "But I've missed you heeps…" and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Then Hermione turned round in his arms and saw Ron standing aside. "Goodmorning Ron"  
  
"Goodmorning Mione," said Ron.  
  
"Goodmorning professor Snape," said Hermione.  
  
"Goodmorning professor Granger," Snape replied.  
  
"Goodmorning Sirius and Remus," Hermione said as she turned herself towards them too.  
  
"Goodmorning Hermione," they both said.  
  
"Ok," Snape said sneering, "Now we've exchanged our goodmornings we must get a move on! Or you guys won't be in time to meet professor Granger's parents."  
  
"O yes, you're right!" said McGonagall after a glance at the clock.  
  
"Ok, let's get started then! Do you want me to assist you professor Snape?" asked Hermione.  
  
"That would be nice yes. Can you stir while I put in the ingredients?"  
  
"Yes of course," said Hermione.  
  
She stept out of Harry's embrace and walked over to Snape. She started stirring in the mixture of ingredients Snape had already in. From time to time Snape came around with another ingredient, putted it in the cauldron and watched how the potion changed colours like a cameleon.  
  
Then finally he said : "Last one to go in. Harry, can you come over here and put it in? Carefull, you don't mess with this…"  
  
"What is this anyway?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's kind of dangerous, if you spoil it on the floor, the tiles will be eaten away as quick as you can say 'quiddich'. It's a very strong acid, so be carefull, be very carfull… Ok, when I start stirring, you stop, ok? And get your wand out please professor Granger…"  
  
Snape took over the stirring part from Hermione, who got her wand out of the robes she was wearing.  
  
"Ok, Harry, put it in right now," Snape said, and Harry added the last ingredient and stepped away.  
  
"Ok now, professor Granger, it's your turn now…"  
  
"Amatum Amitterum Parentis et Amicus Excitamini" said Hermione and stepped back, copying professor Snape and Harry. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand as they both waited untill something happened.  
  
Then suddenly a grey smoke roose from the cauldron, shapes were forming. A few seconds later the shapes became clearer and clearer. Harry saw his mum, his dad and his friend Albus Dumbledore devellopping in front of him. Harry felt his eyes were filled with tears. Then a voice said : "Harry, is that you?"  
  
Harry nodded but said nothing. The figure of his mum came nearer and nearer and bend down to hug him.  
  
"Oh Harry," she said, "It's really you, this is real! What happened? How did you manage to get us back? How did you do it? Sirius, Remus, what's going on?"  
  
Harry couldn't speak propperly so he let the explaining to Sirius, Remus and Hermione.  
  
"Hello Lily, James, welcome back! I'll explain everything in a minute, but first I've got two people to introduce to you…" said Sirius smilling as he pulled Ron and Hermione close.  
  
"These people here are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They are Harry's best friends since he arrived on Hogwards, about eight years ago. I don't think I've got to introduce them to you, professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"No, you don't, Sirius, I know them already remember?" answered Dumbledore as his eyes twingled after his halfmoon-glasses.  
  
"Hello there, professor McGonagall, or should I call you Headmistress McGonagall now?"  
  
"O Albus… Yes, after you died I became the new Headmistress of Hogwarts…"  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, Minerva," he said and he turned around to face professor Snape.  
  
"Hello there Severus. Now, could somebody please explain us why we are here and how you got us here?"  
  
Now Harry spoke : "Mum, Dad, I got your visit to me today as a gift, as I'm going to marry Hermione this afternoon. Ron's family sort of adopted me when I became friends to Ron and when they heard Hermione and I were engaged they started thinking about an appropriate gift. And as they knew how I've missed you over the years and thought about how happy I would be when you were there to attend my marriage to Hermione they started to look in old books in an attempt to get me the most wonderfull gift of all. In a very old book they came across a potion and a spell that could make dead people return, but only for a short time. Professor Snape helped out with the potion and Hermione learnt the spell. That's why you are here now and why you are here today…"  
  
"Seems like I'm going to thank you for your help, that was very kind of you," said James as he turned to face Severus.  
  
"It's not because I hated you when we were at school, that I can't help your son, right?"  
  
"Thanks," Lily said simply, "It was hard enough as it was, having to leave Harry behind, not knowing if he would be fine…" she stopped talking, but everybody knew she remembered the night Voldemort came to their hidding place and killed them both.  
  
"No time for self-pitty," said Lily with a soft smile, "we've got a wedding on our hands!"  
  
"O, that reminds me… Hermione, Harry, Hermione's parents are about to arrive, are you coming?"  
  
  
  
Nice work hey? Had to look and puzzle quite long on that spell, I think that's one of my one, but I won't clame it! Why? Because it's all destilated from the old classic language the Latin, and as the Romans invented that language I can't put a claim on it!  
  
As I said already the spell destillated from Latin, and I've translated that to Engish and Dutch (my native language). As I had an old translation book Dutch-Latin (a few pages of an old schoolbook) I had to start with the Dutch version and work my way up from there. Quite nicely done, if I may say so myself.  
  
Latin : Amatum Amitterum Parentis et Amicus Excitamini  
  
Engelish : Beloved lost parents and friend rer-rise  
  
Dutch : Geliefde verloren ouders en vriend sta op  
  
Quite a lot of Snape in here too, and although I'm not very fond of him (no flammes) I like to use him as a bit of a tention maker, no offence…  
  
So, till next chapter, keep reviewing! 


	6. Chapter 6 : Meeting the in-laws

Harry and Hermione : A wedding to remember  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter and Co are owned by J.K.Rowling, Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury. The story takes after the first Sissi-movie with Romy Schneider. I've taken a few scenes from the movie and added a little Harry Potter (ouch, I'm starting to sound like professor Snape more and more ;-) ) I've also borrowed something from a fanfic I found here, but I can't find it anywhere. If you know after reading my story I've used your idea, please let me know then I'll put you up as a desclaimer as well.  
  
  
  
Ok, chapter 6 already, time flies when you are having fun!  
  
So, lets tell a bit about this chapter. It's shorter than the last one, as I didn't plan it to be longer… But read it first and then take a look at the bottom ok…  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 : Meeting the in-laws  
  
  
  
Hermione and Harry followed McGonagall back to the Entrence Hall. Hermione's parents had just arrived, but they were still in time to greet them. And so they did. After Harry had introduced his parents and friends to Hermione's parents it was time for a quick lunch in a small backroom. For once the whole school had been given permission to go out to Hogsmeade for lunch, as the Great Hall was being decorated for the wedding.  
  
For the selected few, the house-elfs had prepared a light but outstanding meal. Harry, Hermione, Lily, James, Hermione's parents, professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Remus and the whole Weasley-family joined them. It was a joyfull lunch, especially when the Weasley twin realized that they were talking to the Marauders! Correction : as they were talking to three of them!  
  
Harry smilled, as he watched all his loved ones talking and chatting to each other as they had known each other all allong.  
  
He smilled when he saw his mum, mrs Weasley, Hermione's mum and Hermione talking about the wedding dress she was going to wear.  
  
On the other side he saw James, Remus, Sirius, Fred and George talking, Hermione's father was listening to whatever Percy had to say (I doubt it's intresting – thought Harry).  
  
Charlie, Bill, Ginny and Ron were talking together about Quiddich, he saw, as Ginny was now the Gryffindor-House team captain and he saw she wasn't that pleased with all that brotherly advice, Harry saw. He caught Ginny's eye and she winked at him before she rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry smilled and turned his head towards professor Snape. He was the only one that didn't seem like he was enjoying himself. Harry wasn't a bit surprised, he knew quite well that Snape and himself might be on good turms now, but he still held grudges against James and the rest of the Marauders.  
  
After dinner, they moved to a sort of lounge-room, with cosy sofa's and armchairs. They all sat down and coffee was served. After they had finished their coffee, Hermione, Ginny, Lily, mrs Weasley and mrs Granger got to their feet and set of to Hermione's office as a teacher because that's was were she had been hiding her wedding dress.  
  
Harry, Ron, James, Remus and Sirius set off to the Gryffindor-tower to get dressed. Mr Granger and the rest of the Weasley-family set of to the the special room that had been created especially for the occasion.  
  
  
  
Ok, chapter 6  
  
This one's definitly shorter than the others. But we don't mind….  
  
If I would ever re-edit this chapter, I would probable write out some of the conversations at this lunch. On that occasion help would be joyfull, so if you have ideas about rewriting this chapter and making it longer, please don't hasitate to mail me of to leave a review!  
  
Untill next chapter, have fun, keep reading and reviewing! (As well as writing of course!) 


	7. Chapter 7 : Getting ready for the weddin...

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and Co are owned by J.K.Rowling, Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury. The story takes after the first Sissi-movie with Romy Schneider. I've taken a few scenes from the movie and added a little Harry Potter (ouch, I'm starting to sound like professor Snape more and more ;-) ) I've also borrowed something from a fanfic I found here, but I can't find it anywhere. If you know after reading my story I've used your idea, please let me know then I'll put you up as a desclaimer as well.  
  
Ok, tention is rising in this chapter, as everybody is getting nervous. Are all the students going to be ready. Is Hermione going to show up at the wedding or is Hermione's father going to be an obstical for the wedding after all? Keep your hanky's ready as this is an emotional chapter. Read, and leave a review please..  
  
Chapter 7 : Getting ready for the wedding  
  
By now the whole castle was booming with noises : house-elfs running around, making sure everything was perfect. Mrs.Weasley, who had changed into the robes she had bought for the wedding very quickly by using a spell, was running across Hogwards too, checking on the boys changing into their best robes, as well as checking on Hermione and her maid of honor, her own daughter Ginny, making sure that all the Hogwarts' students were back from they're Hogsmeade trip getting ready for the wedding in their dormitory's, making sure that every dish that was going to be surved was in order. She also checked on Hermione's parents, as they were unfamiliar with the Hogward's grounds.  
  
"Oh mrs.Weasley, mrs.Weasley, have you checked everything yet?" shouted Headmistress McGonagall, as she hurried herself towards Molly Weasley. "Yes, of course I did, Headmistress. Everything is going just fine. All the students are back and getting themselves ready for the wedding, the boys are changing their robes and Hermione is getting dressed into her wedding dress and I've helped Ginny getting into her own. The Great Hall looks wonderfull. Is the Sorting Hat already there?" "Ooops, no! For Merlin's sake! He's still in my office! I'll go and get it right away! Bye Mrs.Weasley!" But Mrs.Weasley didn't hear it anymore, as she was distracted by George and Fred coming towards her.  
  
As McGonagall was about to leave for her office, James appeared. "Can I have a word with you, Headmistress McGonagall?" "Of course you can James, but I'm kind of in a hurry. I've got to go to my office to collect the Sorting Hat!" "Couldn't I walk along with you? I've got something important to ask you." "That's fine! But I really got to go now.." And Headmistress McGonagall set off to her office, closely followed by James.  
  
As they were hurrying across the corridors towards McGonagall's Headmistress Office she said : "What did you want to ask me James?" "Well, I was wondering if I could lend Godric Gryffindor's sword for the occassion. You do know that Harry's a real Gryffindor's decendent right?" "Yes James I knew that." McGonagall nodded. ".So he should be wearing something to reflect that, wouldn't he?" "Yes, he sould!" said McGonagall firmly. "Ok, I'll lend you the sword only on one single condition : I want Harry to ware it with pride!" "I'm sure he will." said James as he gave a little smile.  
  
McGonagall and James arrived at her office and McGonagall hurried herself to the cupboard with the glass doors that concealled Gryffindor's sword, tuck it out of the cupboard and gave it to James. "Here you are James. Take good care of it, it's one of the few things we still got from our founders, so we've got to take good care of it." "Yes indeed," nodded James, "and I will, and so will Harry. I've got to go and find Harry now, to give him the sword," and he quickly left the office.  
  
McGonagall grabbed the Sorting Hat, left her office and sealed the door with a spell. And then she hurried down the corridors to the Great Hall. She gasped when she saw the fully decorated Great Hall. The sky was blue with a just few white clowds. The tabels had dissapeared to the sides, the benches were standing in two rows, there were some chairs standing in front of the benches. That was were the sellected few would sit. The Head Table was still there, those were the places for herself en all the staff members and of course the Minister of Magic would be sitting with them too.  
  
"Oh Minerva, doesn't the Great Hall look smashing!" "Yes, it does, Molly," answered McGonagall, now seeing all the guirlands with red and white flowers, attached to each other with golden ropes. "I think it even looks better than the decorations at the End of The School Year feast," they heard a voice saying from behind them. Molly and McGonagall turned around and saw a smilling Dumbledore standing. "Oh, professor Dumbledore, you gave me quite a scare!" said Molly. "Yes, Albus, it scared the living daylights out of me!" added McGonagall. "I'm sorry ladies, but I couldn't help it. You two were so much involved in admirering the Great Hall you didn't hear me coming, so." "Never mind, Albus," said McGonagall, "I was wondering if you would like to join me, the Minister and the other Hogwarts-teachers at the Head Table. I know it would mean a lot to Harry." "Of course I will, thank you for that kind gesture, Minerva." "Don't mention it, I just want everything to be perfect for Harry and Hermione today." "Excuse me, I think I'll go and check how Harry, Ron and Sirius are doing."  
  
Mrs.Weasley set off for the Gryffindor Common Room. On her way there she catched up with James who was on his way to Harry too. "Is that?" she asked. "Yes Molly, it is. It's the Gryffindor sword Harry took out of the Sorting Hat in his Second Year, when he was fighting Tom Riddle, or Voldemort in the Chamber of Secrets." "Yes, I know James, he saved Ginny back then. Didn't he tell you? "Yes, he did, we had a little chat while he was changing into his robes," said James, "As a Gryffindor heir he's got the right to wear that sword on his wedding and that's why I asked McGonagall if I could borrow the sword." "He'll be thrilled, I know he will."  
  
At that point, they'd reached the Gryffindor entreance and gave the Fat Lady the password so they could enter the Common Room, which was still deserted. Everybody was still in their dormitory's getting changed for the wedding. Molly and James hurried themselves up the stairs towards the Boy's dormitory's, knocked and then went in. Harry, Ron and Sirius were ready, Remus Lupin had also joined them. Molly inspected them all carefully and then left the room to check on Ginny and Hermione again. Now left alone James cleared his throat and said : "Harry, I've lend Gryffindor's sword for you to carry as a sign of your descent of Godric Gryffindor. I hope you know by now the Sorting Hat sorted you were you were ought to be?" Harry nodded and James continued : "The fact that the Sorting Hat considered Slythering for you was due to the effect of Voldemorts attempt to kill you the same night as he killed us. You know that don't you?" "Yes Dad I know, Dumbledore always told me that my scar." he stroked his hair away to reveal the lighting bold formed scar he had on his forehead and continued, "was some sort of bad mark to me, and that Voldemort unintendedly transported some of his powers to me." "Yeah, that's right," James said, smilling at his son. Harry smilled back, and helt out his hands to receive the sword. He watched it closely and then showed it to Ron, Remus and Sirius. "This is the sword I used in the Chamber of Secrets to kill the Basilisk," Harry said. "Wicked!" screamed Ron. "So this is the Gryffindor-sword?" Remus asked. "Yes," nodded James, "and it's a good thing for Harry to be able to wear it today. Ruby's.," James said while he pointed the stones which decorated the sword, "are Harry's birthstone as well as the stone of his sign of the Zodiac, the Leo, meaning Lion which is the house sign for Gryffondor. And he is a Gryffindor descent so that all adds up perfectly," he added. They all watched how Harry attached the sword to his robes. Then James said : "Are you ready?" "Yes, I am Dad," he answered. "Are you sure you want to get married to Hermione?" Ron asked jokingly. "Yes, I'm sure." "No second doubts?" asked Sirius. "None whatsoever," Harry answered firmly. Remus, Sirius, Ron and James looked at each other and then to Harry, then finally Ron spoke up : "I think he's ready then." Then everybody started to laugh and hugging each other, after that, they set off for the Great Hall.  
  
Meanwhile Mrs.Weasley was checking on Hermione and Ginny. She knocked at the door and heard a voice saying : "Come in." Molly entered the room and gasped when she saw Hermione standing in her long and white satine and lace wedding dress. "You look devine!" said Molly Weasley and she rushed over to Hermione to kiss her on her cheeks. "Thanks," she said, before she added : "How's Harry?" "He's fine, love," Molly said smilling, and gave her another quick hug. Then she turned to her own daughter. "O Ginny you look wonderfull too." and she hurried over to her daughter to hug her too. Tears welled in her eyes. "O mum, you won't start crying now won't you?" Ginny asked. "No I won't, I'll better save them for later at the wedding," mrs.Weasley said, as she dabbed her tears away with the hanky she got out of her robes.  
  
After she had blown her nose loadly she said : "I'll better go and try to find you dad Hermione." And she rushed out again. After a few minutes she entered the room again, dragging along her side mr.Granger. "Ok, Ginny, mr.Granger would like to have a word in private with his daugher. We'll wait in the corridor, we won't be far." Ginny stepped out of the room and so did Mrs.Weasley, closing the door behind them. Mr.Granger cleared his throat and said : "Hermione, you look wonderfull in that dress. You know your mum and me are very proud of you, don't you?" "Yes I know," answered Hermione hurrying herself over to her father to hug him. After they brook the embrace, her father said : "Your mum and I really like Harry. He seems like a nice man. I thinks you guys will be very happy together. Do you love him 'Mione?" her father asked. "Yes, I love him." "And does he love you?" "Yes, he does. He loves me so much he denied his love for me a long time, to worried that Voldemort might find out about his love for me and killing me in the process of hurting him." Hermione answered. "Ok then, you have my blessing." "Oh Daddy." 'Mione cried as she trew herself into his arms again.  
  
A soft knock on the door reminded them that mrs.Weasley and Ginny were still standing outside. Mrs.Weasley opened the door and said, standing in the doorway : "We've got to Hermione. It's time." Ginny stepped in again and helped Hermione with her dress as they hurried themselves down the staircases wich didn't move at all this time, as they knew how important this was to Hermione.  
  
"Ok," said mrs.Weasley, "We're here just in time, ok. Ginny, let us arrange her dress and all so she looks like a picture. Then I'll help you Ginny." "Ok mum," Ginny said and started to arrange Hermione's long white dress together with her mother. "Ok, now it's your turn Ginny." Quickly mrs.Weasley arranged her daughter's salmon-coloured bridesmaid's dress. Then she handed her daughter a small bouquet of flowers, and then went over to Hermione to hand her her wedding-bouquet. "Thanks," whispered Hermione softly. "A moment please," said a soft voice coming from behind them. Lily floated herself over towards the place were Hermione was standing. "Don't worry Hermione, I'm not here to upset you in any way. " Lily looked into Hermione's eyes and said : "Do you love my son?" "Yes, yes, I do, with all my heart." she whispered. "He'll need your support once we're gone this evening." "I know," said Hermione softly and she nodded. "I'll do anything in my power to make sure he's happy. To make sure we are happy." Lily smilled and said : "Make him happy Hermione, I know you can. And I know you will. You remind me of myself when I was your age. James' mother asked me the same question when I married James. And surprisingly, I gave the same answer as you did just now. Now I know you'll be alright. Just as James and I were." For a few seconds they just looked at each other in silence. Then Lily said : "I've got something for you. I left it at Sirius' place before James and I went into hidding." Lily opened a small jewellery-box to show a pair of earrings. Rubies in the shape of a tear, with a golden fastening. "I wore these at my wedding, and now I would like you to wear them too." Lily whispered. "Yes, yes I will,. mrs Weasley, could you help me please?" Quickly mrs Weasley stepped forward and helped Hermione with the earings. "I'll better go then," said Lily. "Yes," said Hermione, "Before Harry starts to think I left him at the altar." Lily floated towards the doors to the Great Hall and vanished through the wooden doors. "Ok," said mrs.Weasley, as she inspected Hermione and Ginny for the last time. "This is it, I'm going to Apparate on the other side of the doors. I'll signal that we're ready and as the music starts I'll open the door and Apparate to my spot at the front of the Great Hall," she reminded them once more, before she Apparated.  
  
Quite a nice chapter I think I'm quite happy about it myself but do tell me what you think of it..  
  
Don't know if I've mentioned it allready, but this story is going to have 10 chapters, and I allready got it completed, but I'm not going to place all the remaining chapters at once. I want reviews you know! ;-) So please do tell me what you think. 


	8. Chapter 8 : The wedding (part 1)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and Co are owned by J.K.Rowling, Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury. The story takes after the first Sissi-movie with Romy Schneider. I've taken a few scenes from the movie and added a little Harry Potter (ouch, I'm starting to sound like professor Snape more and more ;-) ) I've also borrowed something from a fanfic I found here, but I can't find it anywhere. If you know after reading my story I've used your idea, please let me know then I'll put you up as a desclaimer as well.  
  
Before I start I'd like to explain something to you all. You may have noticed (or not) that I've changed the title to this Fanfic. It was originally called : "Harry and Hermione : a wedding to remember" Then I started to realize my title sucked! It really did, so I did a little brainstorming. And a new title came out : Harry Potter and the Ever Wanted Wedding. And you do have to admit it sounds soooooo much better. So I changed it! And that's that.  
  
Now back to the story. Time for chapter 8, tention is rising, we know now Hermione is on time as well as Harry and we know Hermione's father isn't going to be an obstackle. Is it possible that nothing will go wrong before these two get married? As there is a lot of sobbing in this one (as always on weddings) it might be good if you get your hankies out as you start reading and please do leave a review!  
  
Chapter 8 : The wedding (part 1)  
  
As soon as mrs Weasley had given the signal to the pianist he started to play the Wedding Marz. This was a typical thing for a Muggle wedding, and as Hermione was born a Muggle she wanted that to be her Entrance Song. She had also wanted to use that to make sure her parents knew how proud she was of being a Muggle-born witch.  
  
As she and her father slowly walked towards the Head Table and looked arround, she spotted some well known faces. She saw professor Flitwick, looking very pleased with himself as he had just found out that she preformed the spell that brought Headmaster Dumbledore and the Potters back, even if it only was for a short period of time. Lavender Brown was there too, as well as Parvati and Padha Patil. She also saw Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. And Cho Chang was there too. Hermione was quite relieved she didn't recognize any Slytherin's in the crowd, as she walked towards Harry. Her heart started to beat faster when she saw him. He looked absolutly marvellous in his new dress robe he bought especially for the occassion.  
  
Harry's heart had started to beat faster when mrs.Weasley had opened the doors to the Great Hall, and he saw his Hermione walking slowly towards him. She looked astonishing in her long and white satin dress, with the high collar and the long white laced veil.  
  
As she reached him, her father putted his daugher's hand into the hand of his future son-in-law and kissed Hermione on her cheek before he stepped down to join his wife.  
  
Harry leaded Hermione towards a cruch where the Sorting Hat was sitting on, just like it was at the start of term in September.  
  
The Sorting Hat started : "Harry, Hermione, parents, friends, wizards and witches. We are here today for a very special event. Harry and Hermione are going to be husband and wife. Before I start the ceremony that will combine the two of you together forever I wish to talk about the event that took place eight years ago. I see in your eyes you both now to wich event I'm referring to. I would like to say something about Harry's and Hermione's arrival at Hogwarts. We all know by now I'd seriously concidered of putting Harry in Slytherin, but as Harry made a wish not to be sorted into Slytherin but into Gryffindor and I followed his choice. In his second year, and not many people now about this, he succeded in pulling out Godric Gryffindor's sword out of me. A thing that can only be done by a true Gryffindor-decendant." The Hat went sillent for a moment and then continued. ".. You were right Harry," he said, while he nodded at Harry, "You were abolutly right! As we know now, you had Slytherin quality's due to your encounter to Lord Voldemort when you were a baby. He didn't quite plan it to exchange some of his powers to you, but mysteriously it happened. When you told me you wanted to sorted into Gryffindor I knew instantly and instinctivaly you were going to be a very important wizard. And as you defeated Lord Voldemort we can claim you are a very importent wizard! But now I turn to you, my dear Hermione." The Sorting Hat turned towards her and bowed his head, before he continued : "I believe that Headmistress McGonagall has already told you I seriously considered Ravenclaw for you?" Hermione nodded, as McGonagall had told the same thing yesterday. "But as I opened up the mouth, planning to call out 'Ravenclaw' for you, I yelled out 'Gryffindor'. I don't know why, I don't know what had made me say that, but I know now it was all for the best." The Sorting Hat went silent for a moment befor he started talking again. "Normally it's the Minister of Magic who marries wizards and witches, but on this occasion I asked the honor of marrying the both of you. I wish to express my graditude towards the Minister of Magic for giving me that great pleasure."  
  
Harry looked up and Percy Weasley sitting next to Headmistress McGonagall and his beloved friend Dumbledore. As well as all the Hogwarts teachers.  
  
Harry glances at the seats behind him. The seats were the spirits of his parents were sitting. As well as his godfather Sirius, Remus Lupin, Hermione's parents and the rest of the Weasley family.  
  
Harry turned his head again as the Sorting Hat began his little speech : "Do you, Harry James Potter, take thee, Hermione Sophia Granger, as your lawful wedded wife?" The Sorting Hat looked up at him to glare into his eyes like he was daring him to say no. "I do," said Harry, loud and clear, as he fastened his grip onto Hermione's hands. "And do you, Hermione Sophia Granger, take thee, Harry James Potter, to be your lawful wedded husband?" The Sorting Hat glared at Hermione too, but she didn't nottice it, as she turned to face Harry, with that smile of her he liked so much before she answered the Sorting Hat's question, looking deep into Harry's green eyes. "I do," said Hermione.  
  
Then Ron stepped forward, as he had the wedding rings in his pocket. They exchanged the rings. After that the Sorting Hat said : "I know pronounce you man and wife," before he added as if it was an after-thought, "You may kiss the bride, you know."  
  
Harry and Hermione smilled at each other, and then at the Sorting Hat. From behind them were sobbing noises as they kissed.  
  
As they turned round they saw Hermione's mum sobbing, just like Lily and mrs Weasley. As they watched in front of them they saw Hagrid taking out a big handkerchief that looked more like a table cloth out of his coat and blow his nose loudly. They turned round to thank the Sorting Hat again for his lovely speech and for marrying them.  
  
Then Hermione and Harry crossed the small distance between themselves and Percy Weasley, to thank him he had given the honor of marrying them to the Sorting Hat. Then they turned to Headmistress McGonagall again for letting them have their wedding there.  
  
To Harry's surprise he saw tears in her eyes. He didn't say anything, he just hugged her, and so did Hermione. That gave the Headmistress and their formal Transfiguration-teacher a chance to pull herself together again.  
  
After McGonagall they received congratulations from professor Snape and the other teachers. As Harry turned around, he saw Colin Creevy standing, with a camera in his hands talking to Ginny.  
  
He grinned and whispered into Hermione's ear, "I think we'll be asked to go outside to give him a chance to take some photographs." Hermione giggled.  
  
"You might be right," she whispered back, as she grabbed his hand to meet up with their parents, the Weasley's and James' friends, Sirius and Remus.  
  
As predicted, Colin Creevy walked up to them as soon as he notticed they had received the congratulations and best wishes from most of the people present.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione but he went along. He knew one day he might be glad their a wedding picture, just as glad as he had been when he received the photo-album Hagrid had made especially for him after his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
They went outside, leaving the Great Hall to be changed for the wedding banquet. As they were taking a big Hogwart's tour and had to pose quite a few times, time flew for Harry and Hermione.  
  
Colin Creevy knew exactly who he wanted in the picture and whom he didn't want. "The bride and groom please! Come on Harry, give us a smile, that's it! Perfect! For the next one we'll have the bride and groom again escorted by their parents! And another one with the best man and the bridesmaid. Let's take one of the bride and her bridesmaid now! And the same for the groom and his best man. The bride and groom with his godfather. The bride and groom with his parents, his godfather and their best friends. The teaching staff of Hogwarts now please with the former Headmaster.The bride, the mother of the bride and the mother of the groom.Perfect! Lets see! I want the groom, the father of the groom and the father of the bride. The groom with his parents, the bride with her parents. The bride and groom with his parents and the whole Weasley-family. The bride and groom with the former Headmaster. The bride and groom with Headmistress McGonagall..Ok, and now a group photo! That's it! Say cheese please!"  
  
They walked along all the places Harry and Hermione had memories too. Hagrid's hut, the edge of the Forbidden Forrest, the Quidditch-pitch, the quiet bench by the lake. And Colin kept on taking photographs.  
  
Charming chapter I think. I couldn't resist in putting a bit of myself into the story. We know from an interview with Rowling that Harry's second name is James, but there isn't anything known about Hermione's so I took the liberty of using "Sophia" as it is Greek for "Wisdom". Something that goes with Hermione quite well so I found that appropiate. The link to me? Simple, my first name is "Sofie" which comes from "Sophia", see the link now? Till the next chapter, keep reviewing. 


	9. Chapter 9 : The wedding (part 2)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and Co are owned by J.K.Rowling, Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury. The story takes after the first Sissi-movie with Romy Schneider. I've taken a few scenes from the movie and added a little Harry Potter (ouch, I'm starting to sound like professor Snape more and more ;-) ) I've also borrowed something from a fanfic I found here, but I can't find it anywhere. If you know after reading my story I've used your idea, please let me know then I'll put you up as a desclaimer as well.  
  
Ok, time for the wedding part 2. Keep the hankies ready (again), but do enjoy the story and leave a review please.  
  
Chapter 9 : The wedding (part 2)  
  
Harry and Hermione were quite exhausted when they stepped into the Great Hall, which was now prepared for the wedding banquet.  
  
As they seated themselves at the Head Table, closely followed by their parents, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Headmistress McGonagall, professor Snape, professor Dumbledore and the Weasley's. All the other professors were seated at the House-tables for this occasion.  
  
The Great Hall went silent as Dumbledore got to his feet. He cleared his throat and started : "I've been at Hogwarts quite some time, but I can truely say that this feast isn't comparable with all the feasts we have on Hogwarts each schoolyear. Even the Yule-ball isn't comparable to this feast! That's a great compliment to all of you," he said, as he nodded to each and everyone in the Great Hall. "All of you, students of Hogwarts have made this feast to what it was, as well as all the Headmistress and Assistent-Headmaster, the whole teaching staff, the House-Elves and everybody else involved in the organization of this feast. You all did a wonderfull job and I know Harry and Hermione really appriciate your efforts to make this feast a joyfull event for them. It may not be paid back in extra Housepoints for the House-cup, and it may not effect itself in extra good marks on your exams at the end of therm, but you'll be paid back in friendship, a gift far more important than points or the House cup! There aren't many things importent to life, but those who are, are Love, Friends and Family. That are true gifts to be respected and to thankfull for. Harry knows that better than anybody else, he lost his family at a very young age, and allthough he lived with family members he wasn't really included into the family so he hasn't known what a real family stands for untill the Weasley's sort of adopted him. Lets take a look at friends and friendship then, that's important too. Untill he came to Hogwarts he didn't had any friends at all, due to the fact that his nephew Dudley Dursley attacked and tortured everybody that became friends with Harry. At Hogwarts he was 'the Person' to become friends with, as he was famous in our Wizard World, due to the fact he was and still is the only person known to have survived the attact of Lord Voldemort. But as Harry knew people then wanted to befriend him because he was famous but not for what he was he selected his friends carefully. And so Ron and Hermione became his best friends. Harry had other friends too, but he choose them for what they were, not for their popularity or anything like that.. Let's talk about love, last but not least importent. It was his mother's love that saved him from Voldemorts attact. So love is a very strong ingredient in a fight against death and the evil. But its not a cure of anykind. The love won't save you from dying, but it'll make your death a bit smoother. It's better to die in love, then to die with hatred. But let's not talk about death and return to love, for that's a better subject on this day than death." Dumbledore smilled at Harry and Hermione, who smilled back in return. "So, I say : To Love and to Harry and Hermione" Everybody got to their feet, grabbed their goblet and toasted to Hermione and Harry too. After that everybody got seated again, and Headmistress McGonagall got to her feet. "After these wize words from the former Headmaster I have nothing more to say than this : let the feast begin!" All of a sudden the tables were filled with the most wonderfull dishes. Everybody started eating and talking. The Great Hall was filled with joy and laughter as everybody talked to one and other.  
  
After the meal McGonagall got to her feet again and said : "I believe we all have finished so lets get this party going." McGonagall waved her wand around and the dirty and now empty plates disappeared. With another wave of her wand a dance floor appeared while McGonagall waved her wand around. Harry stood up, bowed his head to Hermione and asked her to dance. Hermione accepted with a smile and a nod as she reached out her hand to grab his. Together they walked to the dance floor and a romantic song began to play as Harry and Hermione started to dance.  
  
After the song had finished, Harry asked his mother to dance and Hermione her own father. And so the number of dancing couples grew untill each and everyone was on the dance-floor.  
  
After Harry had danced with his mother, his mother-in-law, McGonagall, mrs.Weasley and Ginny he went back to his seat and started to surch the dance-floor for Hermione. He saw his parents dancing, as well as Hermione's parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley. And then he saw her : she was dancing with Ron. How beautifull she was today!  
  
"Harry?" whispered a voice behind him. Harry turned around and was quite happy to see Cho standing there. "Hello Cho," Harry said, standing up to kiss her on the cheek. "Would you like to dance? For old times sake?" "Yeah, ok, if you're sure it won't cause any troubles between you and Hermione." "It'll be fine, she will understand." Harry said smilling, "As a matter of fact, she's dancing with Ron as we speak. I'm not jalous, so why would she be jalous for me dancing with you?" Harry said. Cho answered : "I don't know Harry, let's dance shall we." They stepped onto the dancefloor and started dancing. At the end of that dance, Harry felt something on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into Ron's face. "Shall we change partners?" "Why not?" Harry said, "That is, if you don't mind, Cho?" "No no, that's fine," Cho said as she grabbed Rons hand and glidded into Ron's arms. Harry followed their moves for just a few moments and then turned round to his wife and said: "Shall we dance, Mrs Potter?" "I'll be delighted to, Mr.Potter." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
Harry and Hermione started dancing again and for a few minutes they danced in complete silence. Then Hermione whispered : "What did Cho want?" Harry looked deep into her eyes while he answered : "She just wanted to dance with me. That's all. You know I got over her as soon as we started dating. You know that don't you?" Hermione gave him a little smile and whispered : "I know Harry, but still I have my doubts sometimes. But I do believe you, and I do trust you." Harry smilled at her and whispered in her ear : "I only love you, Hermione, not Cho." and he bend his head to kiss her.  
  
Harry pulled her closer to his body and they danced to the music, cheek to cheek untill Harry felt another tab on his shoulder.  
  
Ok, who dares to break up the young and dancing couple. Guesse as you leave a review please, might tell you sooner (or not) .* devilish grin * 


	10. Chapter 10 : A farewell to Lily and Jame...

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and Co are owned by J.K.Rowling, Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury. The story takes after the first Sissi-movie with Romy Schneider. I've taken a few scenes from the movie and added a little Harry Potter (ouch, I'm starting to sound like professor Snape more and more ;-) ) I've also borrowed something from a fanfic I found here, but I can't find it anywhere. If you know after reading my story I've used your idea, please let me know then I'll put you up as a desclaimer as well.  
  
Last Chapter I'm afraid to say, but don't worry, I've got heeps of ideas ready to be written out in a story. Time to say goodbye, to this story and to Lily, James and professor Dumbledore..  
  
Chapter 10 : A farewell to Lily and James  
  
It was Ron.  
  
"What's up, Ron?" Harry asked his best friend.  
  
"It's time," Ron said.  
  
"Time? Time for what?" Harry said suprised.  
  
"O no, is it that time already?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes it is," said Ron, "Sadly but true."  
  
"What's wrong? What are you guys talking about?" Harry said anxiously.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione as she softly touched his cheek to make him listen very carefully to what she had to tell him.  
  
"It's time to say goodbye to your parents and professor Dumbledore."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and said : "Ron, take me to them, I want to say goodbye."  
  
Ron said nothing but turned around and started walking into the direction of the Head table, they went through a little door behind it.  
  
As they entered the room, the whole Weasley-family was present, as well as Headmistress McGonagall, Assistent-Headmaster Snape, Remus, Sirius and of course the spirits of his parents and professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I believe its time to say goodbye Harry" said James softly.  
  
"I know," said Harry softly.  
  
Harry turned around to say goodbye to his former Headmaster, and then stepped so Hermione could say goodbye too. Then they turned around to Harry's smilling parents as the Weasley's, McGonagall, Snape, Remus and Sirius offered their goodbyes to Dumbledore too.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye then."  
  
"I believe it is." said James as he hugged Harry. "You made an excellent choice Harry. Hermione will help you getting over us. Be happy now Harry, and she's worth your love. I know, because she reminds me of your mother a lot, so I know you guys will be all right."  
  
"Thanks dad," Harry whispered, before he trew himself into his fathers armes again.  
  
Then Harry turned himself towards his mother, as Hermione said exchanged her farewells to his dad. He looked at his mother and he saw her smilling at him.  
  
"Bye Harry," she simply said.  
  
"Bye, Mum, I love you."  
  
"I know you do Harry, please don't cry for us when were gone. Take good care of yourself and Hermione. I know you'll be allright."  
  
"I know mum, but still there will be times when I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I know Harry, and there's nothing wrong with you missing us, but don't let it become an obsticle to your happiness."  
  
"Ok, mum, I won't, I promiss,."  
  
Harry hugged his mum again and then stepped aside so the others could say goodbye too.  
  
After they had said goodbye, Lily, James and professor Dumbledore hugged Harry and Hermione just once more, before they vanished.  
  
Harry felt the tears welling into his eyes, but he also felt the comforting hand of Hermione into his. He now knew he and Hermione would be allright and some day his dream of a family of his own would become realitity .  
  
THE END 


End file.
